


To Be Continued

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1.06 episode coda, Asexual Character, Canon Relationships, Episode Related, F/M, wrote this before episode 7 but only got to posting it now oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Jughead walks Betty home after Polly's disappearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after episode 6 aired. I had watched an interview with Lili where she spoke about the "To be continued" bit of dialogue being cut out of their kiss scene from that episode. On the topic of Jughead/Betty. I still really want Jughead to come out as asexual on the show, but as of episode 5 I succumbed to the Jughead/Betty feels and began to desperately ship it. (You can be both ace and romantically inclined)

They're waiting for a bus in the pouring rain. Polly is out there somewhere alone in this. 

She reaches for his hand. His fingers tighten against hers. 

The bus pulls up. They embark. Betty first, followed by Jughead, still holding hands.  

They take a seat near the back. Betty sits by the window. She rests her head against his shoulder and stares out at the stormy sky as it rolls past. 

"You saw the blood on the glass," she says suddenly, breaking the silence that had been between them since they had taken their seats. "She's hurt. What if something happens to her?" 

"We'll find her," Jughead soothes, his thumb rubbing against the back of her hand. "You're a natural Nancy Drew yourself." 

"Thanks Juggie," she smiles at him, but it's a little thin with worry. 

The bus reaches their stop and they disembark together. Jughead walks with her down the street to her house. 

Right before the porch they stop and hesitate. "Do you want to come in?" she asks. 

"I don't think Mama Cooper would approve," he replies, "It's okay. I'll probably go to Pop's and work on my novel." 

"Okay," she says, then leans forward and kisses him. _To be continued._

____

He kisses back, one hand sliding into her hair and the other gently resting against her neck. Her lips are soft, he notes and still somewhat glossy with the lipstick that had mostly washed off in the rain. 

____

"You should go inside," he says, breaking the kiss, but not stepping away, "Before I end up as another name on Alice Cooper's hate list." 

____

"Right," she agrees, stepping away now. 

____

"Goodnight Juliet," he calls as he walks away. 

____

It's a little ridiculous, but it's worth it for the smile it brings to her face. 

____

He watches until the door closes behind her. To Pop's then for him. The neon lights will help to keep the monsters at bay, even if just for a little bit. 

____


End file.
